Among the Darkness
by CherryJ
Summary: She's an old friend. Once she was asked to look after the Winchester brothers, she couldn't turn the other cheek.


**Hey, the name's Joie, or CherryJ! I'm new to this site. I've been writing fanfics for five years now. I thought I'd try my hand at the show, "Supernatural," because I absolutely love the show!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my own character and the storyline. All other entities are property of the CW Network and the producers of "Supernatural."

_However, I do wish I could own Dean (Jensen Ackles). He is super hot:)_

__

__

_**Prologue**_

_Dean and Sam Winchester were raised to be warriors. It was probably because their father had made them turn out that way. John Winchester turned his sons into combatants after his wife was murdered by evil, or in this case, demons. He had raised them to hunt that evil since the only thing that he wanted was revenge. Revenge had singed his soul, and all the while brought his sons into the fight even though they had been mere children. Sam didn't even remember his mother since he had been five months old when she had died, and Dean was four years old. From childhood, Dean had protected Sam. _

_That's the way it was now. Dean and Sam fighting the evil, only this time they were looking for their missing father. And still to this day, Dean still took his role of "older brother" seriously by protecting Sam. _

_**Chapter One**_

They had come back. They had come back to the place that held so much darkness and pain for them. She would've never thought in a million years that they would return.

She had known the Winchester boys since she was young, since her and Dean use to be childhood playmates. Sam hadn't even been born yet when she was introduced to him. She remembered their mother, Mary. She had been a sweet lady, and always had milk and cookies for them. Sam and Dean had been lucky, even if for a short while, to have her as a mom.

She had watched them from afar as they had solved the case involving their old house. Missouri had come and told her that the Winchester brothers were back. The stubborn black woman had known that she and Dean had been friends when they were little before John had taken his sons elsewhere, and she knew why.

He had trained Sam and Dean to "hunt". She also knew the supernatural ways of the world, for she was a part of it having the ability to move objects with her mind, or in other words, telekinesis. She could also read people's thoughts and sense energies, much like Missouri could. Only she was stronger. Missouri didn't compare to her power.

She had trained herself in martial arts too. She worked out to keep in shape for she was a "hunter" as well. After she had learned of the Winchester's story, she went down the supernatural road as well having discovered her powers at the age of ten years old. She read the books, searched on the Internet learning the tales from the dark side. Now, at the age of twenty-six she knew everything there was to know about the supernatural. Every now and then she'd learn something new, but not often.

She watched Dean and Sam outside of the house the next day after the exorcism. Both of the brothers had grown into handsome men, and no doubt good men because of who their father was. John wouldn't have had it any other way.

Sam sat on the step and Missouri had joined him. They were talking, but she noticed that Missouri had been staring at her almost the entire time. The woman knew she was there spying. It's what she had been doing for days. She did it just in case the Winchester boys needed help. Turns out they didn't need her help. She watched the Winchester brothers get in their car and drive off down the road, probably never to return. She came out from behind the shrub from across the street looking at the black woman walking over to her. She put her hands in the pockets of her jeans, while the older woman put her hands on her hips and glared at her.

"Jacey Miller. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Missouri asked.

"I'm doing what I promised myself that I would do."

"And what was that, spy on those boys while they suffered through their worst nightmare? You didn't even come and say hello."

"And I told you that I wouldn't. They didn't need to know that I was still here."

"You mean they don't need to know about you at all."

She couldn't deny it. "That too."

Missouri sighed. "So, could you feel it?"

"Which one?"

"Sam." Missouri simply answered.

She didn't say anything for a long while, only stared at the road that the Winchester boys had disappeared down just moments before.

"Yes," Jacey finally replied. "He's very powerful. His senses are very open, but at times they're closed because he doesn't accept the power."

"Yes, I felt that too."

"Premonitions."

"What?" The black lady was confused.

"That's how he knew to come here." Jacey's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Jessica. That name…"

"His girlfriend."

"The pain that name brings…she died the same way Mary did. He…dreamed about it for—for days before it happened, but he ignored his abilities. And now he blames himself."

"And Dean?"

"Dean…" She let his name roll off her tongue. "Dean—he carries secrets, carries them deep in his heart. Even I can't see them. He's changed…a lot. I don't even think he knows who he is. Sam doesn't know anything about it and Dean wants to keep it that way."

"Did you know about the house?"

"No. Actually this one escaped me. I didn't feel any disturbances in the house. At least not until Sam and Dean came back."

"Sam sure sensed it."

"Yes, he did. And what we've learned over the past few days changes everything. You've been holding out on me, Missouri."

"What 'chu talking about?"

"I know he's here, Missouri."

The sentence registered to the black lady.

"Did you actually think you could hide it from me? Not even you can hide your thoughts. Why is he hiding? More importantly, why are you hiding him?"

"He swore me to secrecy."

"They're his sons. And those sons think he's missing when really he's hiding from them. Now what I'm wondering is why. It seems to me I'm gonna have to pay John a visit."

Jacey followed Missouri to her house and when she walked in she stayed in the doorway listening to Missouri talk to the lone figure sitting on the couch in the living room.

"That boy…he has such powerful abilities. Why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea."

"Mary's spirit…" his voice came. "Do you really think she saved the boys?"

"I do." She paused. "John Winchester, I could just slap you! Why don't you go talk to your children?"

She seconded that notion. She wondered, but she couldn't quite make out his thoughts. They were all jumbled.

"I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But, I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth."

"What truth would that be, John?"

Jacey stepped out from behind the wall. She saw the surprise come across his face.

"Do you remember me, John?" She asked him.

"You look…very familiar."

"I should." She said. "Miller."

His eyes widened. "Jacey." She only stared in answer. "My God, Jacey, you've grown."

"I should have. It's been twenty years. Isn't one of your sons the same age as me? His name's Dean, isn't it? He just so happens to be one of your sons whose worried sick about you because they think you're missing. My God, John. Have you lost your damn mind? Your sons think you're missing, or worse, even dead."

"I have my reasons."

"John, what reasons could you possibly have for having your sons think you're missing! Your sons are worried about you, especially Dean. I felt it. They lost their mother when they were kids, John. Sam was a baby. They don't want to lose the one parent they have left! Get that through your skull!"

John stared at her shocked that a girl of her small stature had such passion. He watched as her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my God, you're worried. Something is coming and you're worried, especially for Sam and Dean." She paused. "evil. Real Evil is coming. Oh my God. It's attracted to the Winchesters. It's been building since Mary died, but now it's actually clouding, and it's gonna attack. Sooner or later, evil's gonna shadow. But, it's worse for Sam."

Jacey suddenly gasped and held her chest. "Sam was there. Oh my God."

"Jacey?" John was concerned.

"No. Don't touch her!" Missouri ordered.

"What's happening?"

"She's connected."

"The thing that killed Mary hovered over him that night in his crib. That thing—oh, God, that thing got into him. The evil coated him." She was breathing heavy. "Oh, no wonder his senses are heightened. Aw, the power-there's power in him he hasn't even tapped into yet. Something is happening. Something…so big…is…happening, and there's no stopping it. No. No. No!" Jacey screamed then fell to the floor on her knees.

Missouri hurried over to her side and checked her head for sign of fever.

"Missouri. What the hell just happened?"

"Jacey has powers. She connects with things, senses them. The point is, she's much more powerful than just your average psychic. I'm surprised she didn't shake the whole house when she tapped into whatever she just tapped in to."

"Shake the whole house."

"She's telekinetic."

"Jacey can move things with her mind?" John questioned not quite believing it.

"Yes, a powerful one as well."

Suddenly, Jacey was coming back, her breath very shallow. "Oh God. That really knocked the wind out of me. That thing and Sam's power together can really knock you on your ass."

"Are you alright, darlin'?"

"Never been better, besides the fact that I fell like my brain is fried to a crisp." Jacey sarcastically retorted. "I also feel like I've been hit by a bus." She held her head while Missouri helped her up.

"Oh, Sam, I am so sorry." Jacey muttered.

"Why are you apologizing to my son?"

"Oh, so you actually care. I'm shocked. After all you've been hiding from them for six months leaving them clues every now and then about where to go next on their journey."

"How'd you—"

"I heard Missouri explaining my…'gifts' to you, and I'm sure a man of your expertise gets the jest of it. I can sense your feelings which stretch into your past, present, and future."

"And my boys?"

"You know if I was their father I would go and find out how they are myself. But you John Winchester…you hide, you run."

"You don't know anything."

"Oh, really? Then the truth of the unknown isn't important to know anymore. The truth about your wife's murder, the truth about your sons isn't important. Well, if that's so, go and find your sons and explain yourself to them. They deserve to know."

"I wanna talk to them."

"You can. All you have to do is look for them and tell them everything, including…the thing that killed their mother."

John thought about it for a moment before turning back to her.

"Why don't you go?" He directed the question to Jacey.

"What? No, no, they need their father, not someone they won't remember." Jacey answered.

"But, you can look out for them and report back to me every once and awhile. And when I decide to join them you can go back to your life."

"Did you not hear a word I said? You must seriously be out of your mind. Have you taken a few bumps on the head over the years?" She sarcastically replied.

"I'm just asking as a favor, Jacey. If you protect my boys I'll owe you for the rest of my life."

"Their father is supposed to be protecting them. Not me."

"I can't protect them right now. Given your abilities I think you're the only person who can."

Jacey stared at him as though he had grown two heads. "You can't ask me to do this, John. It shouldn't be me doing it."

"I know it should be me, but for right now I can't be there. I need you to be there."

"Why do you trust me to protect them? You haven't known me for twenty years."

"Jacey, you were a sweet little girl. I'm sure that same girl is somewhere inside that tough woman. And actually I think my boys need a woman who can keep them in line. Especially Dean."

"What makes you say that?"

"They've never had a strong female role in their lives before. Dean did for a little while but he can barely remember it. And Sam…well," he shrugged, "you know about Sam."

"Yes, I know about Sam. I know about Dean, and not just because of my gifts but because I was there for a while. I was Dean's best friend from when we were babies until you guys moved away when Dean and I were six. I know everything. I know what's happened over the past twenty-two years since Mary died. And I understand."

"And that's why I need you to do this. But don't just do it because I asked, but also for Sam and Dean."

Jacey thought about it for a moment having really no idea how to answer. John wanted her to look after Dean and Sam to eventually help them with the supernatural. She knew more than enough about the supernatural to do it, maybe even more than the brothers. She couldn't help but admit that she wanted to do it because she wanted to see Dean and Sam again, really see them.

Before she knew it she had begun to nod her head.

"Okay." Jacey finally said. "I'll do it."

In the back of her mind, she acknowledged that she was probably making a huge mistake.


End file.
